Nitric oxide (NO) is a gas that, when inhaled, acts to dilate blood vessels in the lungs and reduces pulmonary hypertension. Because of this, nitric oxide is provided as a therapeutic gas in the inspiratory breathing gases for patients with pulmonary hypertension.
Current methods of nitric oxide delivery generally require that low concentrations of nitric oxide be delivered to a patient as high NO delivery concentrations are associated with various toxicities. Therefore, as a result, nitric oxide delivery systems require either the use of cylinders with low NO concentration, or if high concentration cylinders are used, require dilution of the NO prior to administration to the patient. If cylinders with low NO concentration are used, then the cylinders need to have a large volume in order to have a sufficient quantity of NO so that the cylinders do not need to be frequently replaced. Such large cylinders reduce the portability of the nitric oxide delivery system and make it less suitable for home use.
Therefore, there is a need to provide alternative methods of nitric oxide delivery that enable portable nitric oxide delivery systems that are convenient for home use.